


yakihatsu formula

by seulo (yerm)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ice Cream, M/M, Making Out, Stick n pokes, planetariums, world war iiii
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerm/pseuds/seulo
Summary: Сентябрь 3001-го, Австралия тает, у Сатурна отлетает кольцо, а Марк Ли решает, что будет умирать. Убьют его коммунисты, или те, кто охотится на них, черт, может он и сам коммунист, эта страна едет с катушек. Зато он умрёт под звёздами. Ужасно старомодно, но это как раз то, что надо.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	yakihatsu formula

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [yakihatsu formula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843094) by [nascar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar/pseuds/nascar). 



> работа на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9245559)
> 
> ♡ [твиттер](https://twitter.com/2uyus) и [сс](https://curiouscat.me/crushcults) авторки

Сентябрь 3001, Австралия тает, у Сатурна отлетает кольцо, а Марк Ли решает, что будет умирать. Убьют его коммунисты, или те, кто охотится на них, черт, может он и сам коммунист, эта страна едет с катушек. Зато он умрёт под звёздами. Ужасно старомодно, но это как раз то, что надо.

Вот только на часах три дня, а небо смутно-голубое с таким оранжевым отливом, который появился после взрыва Марса. Никаких звёзд. Рубашка прилипает к телу так, будто собирается убить его. Задушить, наверное. Декабрь давно уже не холодный, всё теплое, если это не Австралия.

Планетарий «Космический джем» – одно из тех мест, сделанных для экскурсий третьеклашек и запаха мокрой травы. Там пол застелен мягким ковром и льётся из динамиков какая-то гудящая музыка в стиле электрофанк. Ещё там зануда-оператор и гид с ногами-ходулями, жвачкой и жемчужно-розовыми волосами. «Космический джем» – место, забытое после первых шести лет учебы. Это также дом двух самых важных вещей для Марка за секунды до смерти.

Первое – ночное небо. Ну или на крайний случай самая близкая его версия, вместо настоящего неба, которое нужно ждать ещё четыре часа. Смерть от руки коммунистов не сюсюкается с такими худорукими всезнайками, как Марк Ли. Канада на войне. На ночное небо нет больше времени, не после того, как Канада вторглась в старинную Америку, а Новая Зеландия стала Старой, пуская вперёд сербов. Теперь всем правят ебаные русские, а Канада всё воюет с коммунизмом.

Вторая обязательная вещь в его предсмертном плане – Ли Донхек. Все его сто семьдесят сантиметров. Он на год младше Марка, ходит в школу на другом конце города, и губы у него светятся клубникой. Розовый язычок, красивые волосы.

Он словно голографическая фантазия, ползущая вокруг маркового маленького мозга грацией олимпийского гимнаста.

Он ещё и в баскетбол играет. Это значит две вещи. Вообще-то, это значит несколько вещей, но Марка Ли интересует лишь две. Первое, баскетбольные шорты. Короткие баскетбольные шорты, поднимающиеся тут и там, заставляющие Марка задуматься, не так ли чувствуется смерть. Вторая вещь, выходящая из баскетбола – то, что Донхек играет Баскетбол. Что само по себе горячо. Мокрые повязки на голову и кроссовки на блестящем полу и эти проклятые джерси. Горячо, потому что он хорош. Он так хорош. Достаточно хорош для сопредседателя баскетбольной команды школы-соперницы.

Так что Марк собирается умереть с крашем на Ли Донхека. Возможно, Австралия тут ни при чем. Может, это сопредседатель Карлайл Кугарс Ли Донхек всегда при.

Это дело-то Марка.

Марк помнит, как впервые встретил Ли Донхека вживую. Они были подписаны на друг друга в фликсте, вероятно как друзья друзей других друзей.

Сентябрьским вечером Марк вошёл в планетарий, прячась от жары и мачехи, которая решила, что тот умрет тортурами рассматривания витрин.

Парень за кассой выглядел так, будто бы с удовольствием сейчас свалил отсюда, а ещё пиздец горячо. Он выглядел превосходно, мерцая под мигающими лампами. Неземной. Марк не знал как на такое вообще реагировать, так что спросил:

– Ты играешь в баскетбол, да?

Это Марку нужно было взрываться в тихое пекло космоса, а не Марсу. Марс, по крайней мере, держал язык за зубами.

– Ага, я кидаю, эм, – он неуклюже качался с пятки на носок, – в кольца.

Всего на секунду их обнимал какой-то странный статический шар, и наверняка был односторонним. Как раунд в пинболе. Марк старался удержать мяч в игре как можно дольше, а Донхек – ну, он просто был.

Такой стала рутина на несколько месяцев: прийти, поболтать, попытаться выудить что-то из Донхека. Как будто обокрасть его. Порыться в нём и достать какую-нибудь блестящую штучку. К примеру, то, что манго – его любимый вкус, а кислые штуки терпеть не может. Или как когда-то он заплатил за велосипед две тысячи долларов в пенни. Что-то переливающееся, как вот роман с Ли Джено прошлым летом, который закончился дружбой. Может, даже отдать что-нибудь взамен – маркова любовь к собакам, арбузам с солью и старой музыке, типа Лил Узи Верта и Трэвиса Скотта. А на двенадцатый вторник в «Космическом джеме», Марк узнаёт о тату Донхека.

– У тебя татуировка есть? – азартно спрашивает, показывая на маленькую метку выше локтя.

Младший смотрит из-под копны оранжевых волос:

– А? – взгляд на руку, – а, да, она самодельная, от друга из колледжа.

Звучит круто, винтажно. Самодельное тату.

Маленькая змея, свернувшись в калачик, дремает на коже Донхека. Эх, быть бы самодельной рептилией на руке Ли Донхека, а не вот это вот всё.

– Клёво, – Марк кивнул. _Клёво._

Он помнит, как отчаянно рылся у себя в голове в надежде найти что-то, что продержит Донхека дольше, оживит интерес в Марке. Но ему и не надо было утруждаться, потому что Донхек говорит ему, что заканчивает работу в восемь, если Марк хочет сходить куда-нибудь.

И вот, Донхек уходит в восемь, и они идут за мороженым.

Это тоже становится рутиной – Донхек заканчивает работу и направляется с Марком в магазин гавайского мороженого. Он немного старенький и вкусы лимитированы, но Марку нравится, как жёлтый свет греет Донхека в красивом луче, и он начинает блестеть чуть ярче. Они кушают картошку фри, которую Донхек окунает в свой слаш с манго, а когда Марк морщит нос, заявляет, что это самое лучшее, что осталось на планете.

Они говорят о многом: донхековы родители развелись и забрали сестру с собой; он не очень-то любит космос и планеты; скоро он получит свидетельство частного пилота, а его отец управляет музеем воздухоплавания и астронавтики. Он никогда не видел жирафов, они вымерли десятилетие тому назад, но они – его любимые животные.

Каким-то образом Донхек уговаривает Марка пойти на одну из вечеринок Чон Джехена. Она не такая впечатляющая, как обычно бывают вечеринки, но у неё красивые огоньки и хорошая музыка. И пьяный Донхек.

Донхек хохочет, ну, типа, Хохочет. Шипуче, ярко, всеми цветами радуги. А потом – тянется пушистым рукавом и разглаживает хмурые тучи между бровей Марка. Его рука оставляет за собой ожоги, по Марку проходит хемилюминесценция ото лба до самых кончиков губ.

– Ты нравишься моим друзьям, – слышится Марку.

Джено, будучи настолько в хлам, мог бы полюбить любого, но Марк этого не озвучивает, потому что на самом деле так не думает. Думает он, что если бы Донхек не был сейчас пьяным, он бы прижал того правым бедром к стене и глупо целовал. Глупее.

– Мне тоже нравятся твои друзья, – это то, что бы Марк сказал, если бы не был таким хекзависимым. Что же на самом деле выходит из него, так это:

– Ты мне нравишься.

А дальше, Донхек уютно тычется потным лбом в разрез марковой челюсти, и он пахнет мальчишеским одеколоном на пару с чем-то сладким, как сандаловое дерево. Вокруг всё зернисто-оранжевое и Марк тонет-тонет-тонет, пока лампы не становятся лаймовым цветом зелёного.

– Ты мне тоже нравишься, Ванкувер.

Мир – туман подборок лучших песен Мадонны и заснувший Донхек. Его губы слегка приоткрыты, достаточно, чтобы увидеть блеск металлического зелёного и чувствовать на коже прохладное дыхание. Он жмётся в Марка на спинке дивана возле кухни.

Перед тем, как Юкхей явится забирать Донхека домой, Марк Ли, навеселе, подносит большой палец к краешку брови Донхека, скользит вниз по очертаниям зелёного на его ресницах, шепчет:

– Ты мне нравишься навсегда.

Последним школьным днём Марк хлопает своим билетом по столу ресепшена «Космического джема». Шоу он уже видел, все шоу, вообще-то. Дело не в том, что он видел, а в том, что он сейчас скажет Ли Донхеку. Марк Ли, острые локти, загорелая мордашка. Марк Ли, со всей своей эпически непропорциональной головой, грозящая либо скатиться с плечей, либо улететь в облака.

Донхек не сразу смотрит на него. Он не спеша дочитывает до конца предложения, аккуратно закладывает страницу, делает глоток своей отвратительной манго-гадости и наконец-то поднимает глаза на Марка, моргая, будто ждёт чего-то. Словно он уже знает, что Марк скажет, но решает, что всё равно даст ему высказаться. Он такой щедрый.

– Марк, – кивает, что немаловажно, даже не удосужившись посмотреть на билет Марка.

Да, начнём. Нужно же доводить дела до конца. Коммунисты уже в пути, свирепые собаки на поводках вспенивают море, пробираясь через океан к Канаде, нельзя тратить ни минуты.

Так что Марк Ли вытирает руки об свою футболку mathletics и говорит:

– Ты мне нравишься, очень-очень. Ты мне нравишься-нравишься.

Нависает тишина – тихонько топчется на месте. Марк мог бы сделать сальто и не услышать ни звука. Просто – глушь. Донхек наблюдает за Марком из-под своей ладони, подперев подбородок на запястье, голова наклонена набок.

– Я тебе нравлюсь? – спрашивает так, будто и сам знает. Он и вправду знает, Марк же ему только что сказал.

Марк кивает.

– Хорошо, – он улыбается, прикрывая ухмылку кривым мизинцем.

– Хорошо? – Марк занимает сравнительно меньше пространства, чем спокойствие Донхека.

Дверь с грохотом открывается, в планетарий заходит ещё один посетитель, и Донхек прячет улыбку, кидает Марку ещё одно «хорошо», снова подбирая свою книгу, а глаза у него так и светятся.

– Меня призвали, – Донхек говорит ему в субботу, его маленькие сапоги свисают с перил метро. Он делает большой глоток своего мангового льда, кусая конец трубочки, ждёт, когда марково песочное сердце рассыпется вниз.

Призван означает идти на войну. Воевать против коммунистов. Идти в снег, в слякоть, в горечь мира, умирающего палящими самолётами северной Канады и неприветливыми ледниками Исландии. Стрелять, открывать огонь, получать пули, кипеть в супе войны до полной готовности. Таким будет Ли Донхек.

Ли Донхек, у которого зубы до сих пор в брекетах, который играет как сопредседатель Карлайл Кугарс, который работает в «Космическом джеме» по выходным и которому чертовски хорошо в застегнутых рубашках. У которого самая настоящая самодельная татуировка над локтем. Этот самый Ли Донхек. Этот самый, который только-только начал открываться Марку. Вся работа насмарку. Небрежная несправедливость.

– О, – выдавливает Марк, потому что это то, что и нужно сказать, потому что Ли Донхек умрёт в военной похлёбке.

Трудно представить Донхека на войне. Сложно увидеть его в тяжёлых шлемах и белой форме, тонущего в грязи так, как будто он никогда ничего и не значил. Трудно представить, как он опускается на дно Новой Атлантики, ведя войну против чего-то, что нельзя ни почувствовать, ни потрогать.

– Хочешь посмотреть письмо? – он спрашивает Марка, протягивая отражающийся от ламп метро голографический конверт, блестящий и похожий на винил.

Марк не хочет.

Что-то странное сжимает горло, пока он качает головой.

– А, ладно, – Донхек прячет письмо обратно в карман. – Будешь за мной скучать или как?

С такими растрёпанными и только что помытыми волосами, пахнущими арбузными конфетами и чем-то абсолютно невинным, Марк думает, да, да, он будет скучать. Говорит вслух. Говорит, что будет скучать, и Донхек смотрит на него долго-грустно.

И смеётся, смеётся свободно и воздушно, цветом жёлтого под лучами метро.

– Значит, пошли со мной, – говорит так, словно это самая простая вещь на свете.

– На войну?

– В мир.

Глаза Донхека ясные, брови приподняты и губы открыты так, будто он живой, он выглядит таким _живым._

Тем же вечером Марк, когда переодевается, находит в кармане скомканную записку. На зелёной полоске бумаги набросано синей блестящей ручкой и кривым почерком:

приходи на игру завтра вечером - 20:00 (мы можем поговорить после)

Узнает почерк – донхеков.

Когда Марк приходит, он сразу же находит место на верхушке трибун – позиция хорошая и выгодная. Идеальная для пряток от разминающихся черлидерш и наблюдения за Донхеком в оба.

Одна из черлидерш всё-таки взбирается ступенями, глаза полны решимости и всё такое. У неё густые волосы, гладкие и завязанные в самый высокий хвост Марк когда-либо видел. Она милая, очаровательная в том плане, что сразу видно, что она срезает корочку с бутербродов и складывает обертки жвачек. Милая в том плане, что даже по её походке можно сказать, что то, как она будет терять девственность было распланировано ещё с восьмого класса. (Сначала на заднем сидении кадиллака 455, а потом на неудобных простынях какого-нибудь дорогущего отеля, маленький букет с выпускного всё ещё завязан на её запястье.)

Он замечает несбалансированность в её ходьбе – металлический блеск ноги, воскообразная кожа, плотно обвившаяся вокруг изготовленных мышц и смоделированных нервных окончаний – всё это собрано в стройную девичью ногу. С такими ногами сразу видно, что она девственница, ну, просто есть что-то такое в ногах девственников.

Она милая, но не настолько, чтобы Марк утерял свой прогнивший Донхеком мозг. Вообще-то ещё рано что-то говорить, потому что она только успела подняться по ступенькам.

– Привет, – она садится рядом с Марком и поджимает колени к груди, в точности как он. – Ты новенький? – её голос не мягкий, как Марк думал, а хриплый, приятный.

Внизу Донхек забивает ещё одно очко, неподалеку раздаёт указания Юкхей. Их футболки уже напрочь мокрые, обувь скрипит по полу. Марк облизывает губы.

– Нет, я в Вест Энд хожу.

Она, совсем не прячась, осматривает его всего и складывает руки на коленках, играясь накрашенным ногтем с невидимой ниткой на форме.

– Говорят, люди с Вест Энда хулиганы, ты здесь ради черлидерш? – говорит так, будто пыталась в равнодушие, но вопрос получается наглым и розовощёким.

– Я жду кое-кого, – он отвечает, вежливо.

Когда игра заканчивается, Донхек выглядит выжатым до края, довольным и солнечным. Уставшим. Он вяло опирается на друга по команде и впервые за всю игру смотрит прямо на Марка, как будто знал, что Марк был здесь всё это время.

Он бормочет что-то себе под нос с огромной улыбкой, отстраняясь от друга, хлопая того по спине. Марк всё не может оторвать взгляда, его тянет, как пчелу к мёду, мотылька к свету, а собаку к испорченному мясу. На земле не осталось ни пчёл, ни мёда, но это всё равно красивое сравнение.

Девушка, похоже, поняла, кого именно Марк ждёт, и резко втягивает воздух, тихо, будто ненароком.

– А, – говорит, – он.

Свет на задних рядах с грохотом выключается, освещая Донхека сзади, всего такого сверкающего, волосы торчат во все стороны ярким ореолом. Как же трудно представить его отправляющимся на битву, посылкой доставленным к Большой Войне. Он выглядит таким крохотным там, внизу.

– Он? – больше утверждением спрашивает Марк, даже не оглядываясь. Но когда он всё таки поворачивается, её уже и след простыл, а Донхек оказывается почти на нём.

– Ты познакомился с Сукхи?

– Сукхи? – Марк немного жалеет, что не успел спросить её имени, и немного дуреет, потому что Донхек пахнет так... по-мальчишески. Мускусным одеколоном и потом.

– Да, моя близняшка. Похоже, у нас одинаковый вкус на парней.

– У тебя есть близняшка?

Это, видимо, был очень смешной вопрос, потому что Донхек смеётся в Марка, устраиваясь у него под боком.

– А ты не знал?

Марк мотает головой, и Донхек только расползается в улыбке, такой, какой никогда раньше не улыбался, совсем другой улыбкой. Как будто он ждёт, пока Марк поймёт что-то. Но он-то терпеливый – проводит большим пальцем по носу Марка.

Наконец загорается лампочка:

– Я тебе нравлюсь? – Марк спрашивает. – Я... в твоём вкусе?

Донхек улыбается, снова проводит пальцем по его носу, а потом кивает, улыбается, кивает, и ещё улыбается. Наклоняется прямо в губы. На свете нет вкуса живее, чем полумёртвый мальчик.

На следующий день Марк не появляется в «Космическом джеме», ему не надо, Донхек сам придёт к нему. В его дом, типа, в его спальню.

В десять вечера они вваливаются в комнату Марка, руки бродят, а дверь беспечно закрыта.

– Будь моим парнем, – выходит у Донхека лихорадочно, – пошли на свидание.

Они в марковой кровати, одеяло с космосом. Марк отстраняется, чтобы снова поцеловать Донхека, всего лёгкий поцелуй. Простой-обычный поцелуй радиоактивной шипучей бомбой и языком тинейджера.

– Хорошо, – говорит, – хорошо.

Шестеренки и шарики в глупой марковой голове одновременно прекращают работу, великое величие разлагающегося космического камня их планеты останавливается на секунду и выдаёт похожий на облегчение вздох. Донхек – его. Русские на подходе, Австралия давно уже растаяла, а Ли Донхек – его.

Миру достаточно всего этой одной мысли, чтобы снова заработать – Донхеку тоже. Волки срываются с цепи – зубы Донхека на его шее, весь горячий и мерцающе-искристый, трещит по краям и пульсирует ярко-розовым.

– Так просто? – Донхек спрашивает. – Вот так коротко и ясно?

В Донхеке вообще ничего ни коротко, ни ясно, но Марку его так хочется, до дрожи в коленях, будто вместо всех нужных связок там фейерверк размером со шпильку. Так что он повторяет донхековы слова, попутно ища его губы:

– Коротко и ясно.

Они едут в Мексику на метро, на Донхеке – кепка-хулиганка и куртка до колен, прячущая розовые подушечки пальцев. Ладошка Марка мирно лежит в заднем кармане донхековых штанов, когда они стоят на станции, а когда охранник приходит проверять документы, Донхек уже прижат к стенке тесного туалета, шея вся в кусающемся и смеющемся над нелепостью всей ситуации Марком. Он убегает с Ли Донхеком.

Подальше от военного супа. Никакого больше теряющегося в ледяных шапках Ли Донхека – он прямо здесь и такой теплый рядом с Марком, улыбкой прячется в его плечо. Настоящий и живой. Всё ещё становясь всем тем, чего Марку и в голову бы не пришло, и строя всё то, в чём Марку хочется жить, залезть и спать. Как сетка безопасности любви, вот только ничего безопасного в любви к Донхеку нет.

**Author's Note:**

> хорни пипл а э дизиз я считаю и литературный маркли тому подтверждение
> 
> мой [твиттер](https://twitter.com/beargihugs)


End file.
